


just want a good night

by kamsangi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are just best friends who fuck sometimes, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced Chan/Changbin and Chan/Changbin/Jisung at the end, Service Top Bang Chan, Trans Han Jisung, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “Changing your name in my phone to PussyDestroyer69, fucking hell,” Jisung wheezes. “What the actualfuck.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 25
Kudos: 307





	just want a good night

**Author's Note:**

> quick note here that: yes, jisung in this scenario is fine with the descriptive terms being used as the entire thing is from his pov. please do heed the tags & if you're uncomfortable with the language please click away.
> 
> just two chill best friends hooking up for fun. as you do. 
> 
> inspired by [this piece of art here](https://twitter.com/flanbutt/status/1361140356436361217) by flan!

Jisung sighs, and bites his lip, curling his fingers into the sheets.

Yeah. He’s not gonna lie. He could probably stay here like this forever.

Chan, knelt against the edge of the bed between Jisung’s legs. Chan, two fingers deep in his cunt, the flat of his tongue lapping over his clit over and over until Jisung’s keening. Chan, eating him out, just like this.

It hadn’t been any sort of special occasion. They’d just been watching anime in Chan’s bed, slumped against each other with a blanket barely tugged up over their ankles. He doesn’t even remember what they’d been talking about. Just that, at some point—Jisung had picked at a flyaway thread sticking out from the sheet, sniffed, and then said, “Every dude I’ve ever slept with fucking sucked at oral.”

“Shit. That blows,” Chan had said, gaze sleepy and half-lidded and barely following the action happening on his laptop screen, “I really like oral. I’m kinda good at it, I think.” Their eyes had met, Chan a bit startled by his own casual admission. “Um. Or, at least… people tell me I am?”

Jisung had just stared at him for a long moment before saying, “Prove it.”

Now, they’re here. Chan with his face pressed against Jisung’s crotch, mouthing at him, breathing in his scent. Chan eats him out like he’s fucking starving for it. Drags his plush mouth along Jisung’s cunt, the tip of his nose rubbing up against Jisung’s clit whenever he licks in between his thick fingers, slow and teasing. Jisung feels like his heart’s just shot up into his throat, pulsing and pounding erratically.

He’s never, ever seen Chan like this before. Never realised how absolutely fucking enthusiastic he could get like this. Sure, they’ve made out a bunch of times, and he’d made Chan finger him that one time just out of curiosity, but _this._

‘Kinda good’ is an understatement. Fuck.

Jisung’s thighs tremble and tense up and tighten around Chan’s head, his hips bucking up into Chan’s mouth when he starts flicking his tongue along Jisung’s clit, back and forth, over and over and over. “Chan-hyung,” he whimpers, breath catching tautly in his chest when he feels how wet he’s getting. “God, please, please.” He’s starting to babble, his nervous habit in bed that he can’t ever shut off.

But Chan—he’s the one who moans like he’s getting off, eyes squeezed shut, flush high on his cheeks. “S’good,” he groans, not even bothering to lift his mouth from where it’s buried against his folds, “you taste so good.”

This might actually be the end for him, Jisung thinks. He’s never going to be able to hear Chan say another word and not think of this moment again. Holy shit.

The heels of Chan’s palms gently massage along the inside of Jisung’s thighs, soothing the tension away. It’s a stark contrast to the way he kisses Jisung’s throbbing clit, and then sucks it into his mouth. Rolls it around his tongue, dips back down to catch the slick dripping out of Jisung like he can’t bear to let a single drop go to waste. Jisung’s heels slip and dig into the sheets when Chan sticks his tongue inside Jisung and fucks him shallowly as he rubs at Jisung’s clit.

“Chan-hyung,” Jisung hears himself say, head tilted back against the bed as he attempts to grind himself down harder on Chan’s hot tongue, _“hah,_ fuck. C’mon, please—bit more—”

Chan doesn’t stop for a single second.

Jisung can’t hold back when he eventually comes, his orgasm built up so gradually that his entire body quakes when he does, thighs held up by Chan’s strong hands as he shakes through it.

Chan, unbelievably enough, lets his mouth fall open, chases it with his tongue. Lets Jisung come all over his chin and his swollen, fucked-out lips. “Chan-hyung,” Jisung whines, tugging at his hair in an attempt to get him away because holy shit, he’s just fucking letting Jisung squirt all over his face.

He’s drenched with it, and Jisung feels embarrassingly flustered to no end just seeing the way Chan’s dripping with his slick, but Chan doesn’t move away. He just takes a breath and ducks back down to kiss and suck Jisung through it, like he’s trying to lick him clean. Jisung’s absolutely losing his mind.

Eventually, Jisung feels too sensitive to let Chan go on, and he gives his curls a hard yank, pulling his face back. “Ah,” Chan says, voice hoarse, eyes flicking up to meet Jisung’s. “Sorry. Was that okay?”

“Changing your name in my phone to PussyDestroyer69, fucking hell,” Jisung wheezes, and Chan almost chokes on a laugh as he smushes his cheek against the inside of Jisung’s thigh, resting his head for a moment. “What the actual _fuck.”_

Chan just shrugs, the tips of his ears as red as his wet mouth is. “I just like it a lot,” he says, sounding shy—and _how_ is he still shy after doing that? “I like making people feel good.”

“Yeah, aight, mission success.” Jisung falls silent for a moment as he takes in Chan, who somehow looks just as sated as Jisung feels—and he asks incredulously, “Wait. Did you come in your fucking pants _just from eating me out?”_

“Shut up,” Chan grumbles, shutting his eyes. “I already said I like it.”

“Dude,” Jisung says gleefully, “I’m definitely telling Changbin about this.”

Incredibly, Chan’s face gets even more flushed. Jisung hadn’t thought it’d be possible, but apparently it is. “You don’t have to,” he mumbles, words running together in embarrassment, “he already knows.”

Oh.

Jisung’s mouth falls open. “Dude!” he says, absolutely delighted by the revelation. “Can I watch next time?”

Chan looks up at the ceiling and says to no one in particular, “Why.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/SSEOMT) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/SSEOMT)


End file.
